


The Panther’s Secret

by Suhost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Kise Ryouta, M/M, Prison Sex, Top Aomine Daiki, aokise - Freeform, maybe a bit ooc, more tags will be added as I continue writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhost/pseuds/Suhost
Summary: In a prison rampant of members of the Touou Gang, Kise is met with the dark welcoming of being a minuscule mouse among cats. Barely being able to slip by, he has somehow managed to latch onto the heartstrings of Touou's panther. But within the arms of a predator, Kise wonders if he has tamed the beast or led himself straight into a trap.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Panther’s Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Prsion AU is new to me but it has intrigued me enough to try it out. Hope you enjoy!

The end of Kaijo's reign has begun. 

As Kise ran down the sidewalk, the sound of a siren zoomed past his figure before screeching to a piercing stop right beside him. Paying it no mind, he continued down the street until he heard the slam of a car door. "Hey, you! Stop!" He could practically hear the loud shuffling of two pairs of shoes.

"...Shit." Kise snarled silently to himself. Raising his hands up in defense, he noted the quiet click of a safety harness.

"Turn around." Ordered one of his captors, with a voice that was rough but much more animated than intimidating. A circular object was placed on the back of his forehead, and with the glare of the light, he could see their blaring shadows hovering behind him.

Hesitantly with his arms up, Kise, one step at a time, shifted his direction to the policemen. With a gun pointed straight to his face, he could decipher that one was an off duty cop and the other a regular bystander. 

Clothed in a sultry light blue shirt with the sleeves pulled up with denim pants, the man wore the infamous badge of a policeman on his left pocket, fastened to display.

The civilian, who Kise thought must have been a friend, had a similar choice in fashion but sported a dark leather jacket to cover. He was one step behind the off duty officer, almost like he was using his friend's body as a shield.

Kise watched the gun it was pointed directly between his eyes and followed it as it wavered in the air. 

There was a drop in the atmosphere as no one exchanged a word between each other, only reading each other's faces for the slightest twitch or change. Around the man's irises held the twinkle of a lamppost reflecting off of his copper eyes.

He raised a brow, and his pupil dilated as if picking up a certain clue on him. His mouth opened. "I... I've seen you from somewhere..." A hitch caught in Kise's throat and his heart hammered in his chest. 

"Have you?" A hesitant smile stretched onto his face, a mixture of both anxiousness and fascination. In contrast, Kise had no clue who this man was, which entailed two possibilities.

This man was a regular citizen who knew about Kaijo. Or he was affiliated with another gang and had the potential to expose Kaijo to its current state. He could only hope it was the former.

The sound of a shoe skidding across the cement floor broke him from his thoughts. The man broke eye contact first.

Without another word exchanged, the officer took more steps back before twisting himself around and tugging his friend over to the police car. There was a struggle as the companion tried to resist his pull. 

Soon they were mere shadows in the distance, and he began to turn the other direction.

"W-Wait!" Kise stiffened and looked back. The man stopped in his spot and stood his ground, able to overpower his police friend with his shear body mass. "What are you doing Erik? This dude's covered in blood and you're just going to let him go?!"

Somehow, the man was able to tug his hand away and took a step back towards Kise's direction. Unable to hear the mumbling of the officer, he instead relied on his body language. 

His brows were arched, as if angry. But he knew very well that the look glazed over his eyes were not of anger, but instead anxiousness. Every couple of seconds he'd even look back to Kise, who still had his arms tightly held over his head.

"I'm tired of your bullshitery Erik! You're so hypocritical and if you can't even call in a crime then I'll do it! And make sure you get fired for good!"

All of a sudden, "Erik's" friend began marching his way back to where they had left Kise. There was a bright determined spark in his eye, like the notion that he believed he was setting an example of what an ideal hero should be.

He watched as Erik's face began to panic before he suddenly cursed out in anger. "Fucking Hell!" he shouted before swiftly running after his friend to stop but was a bit too late in the process.

As his figure approached, Kise clicked his tongue in a playful manner and changed his posture into a more sensual one, taunting them. The man took a hold of his wrists and lurched him forward, using his strength as some makeshift handcuffs. 

As their eyes met, Kise held a hand over his mouth and decided to mumble a bit of advice."People who don't understand certain situations... shouldn't speak at all." He hummed and gave a little wink, but it seemed to have glossed right past the man as he arched his brows in disgust.

Kise couldn't continue his fun though. Within the time he spoke, Erik caught up and once again had his finger tightly wrapped around the trigger of his gun, pointed straight toward his forehead.

His grasp was shaky, it looked like he'd drop the gun in any second. "You... You two..." he mumbled and motioned the tip of his gun towards where they had parked. "Get... Get in the car right now!" Kise pursed his lips and raised his hands to the air carelessly. Looking towards the man beside him, he motioned for him to go first. Without another word, his friend glared at him before abiding.

As they both watched his figure walk further into the distance, Erik turned back around to give Kise a good look. 

Flashing his gentlest smile, Kise wondered what Erik could be evaluating. The cautious stare had still not left his face since his friend berated him. After a while, he lowered his gun and turned around, placing it in his pockets as he followed after his friend. 

Kise took a quick scan around the area and took the opportunity to drop his arms to his side. Shoving his hands into his pocket, he wiped a sudden itch from his nose and went after the two. 

Their car was black with a slightly extended rear. It didn't have any words or notable sirens that hinted that it was a police car, making it optimal for stealth.

As he opened the backseat door he hesitated. 

Kise glanced to where he came from. 

Kaijo was just a few blocks ahead. There was no notable smoke or audible gunshots at this distance. If they were lucky, no rivaling gangs past this point would be alerted of the ruckus.

With his grip tightening on the door handle, he gave one last look towards Kaijo's direction before ultimately locking himself in the backseat.

The vehicle was filled with a dark lavender interior, so deep he struggled to make out the two figures in the front seat. The slightest sliver of light he could make out were flashes of the headlights.

For a while it was silent. Their breaths were all that filled the still moment. 

That is until a slight mutter slipped from one of their lips.

"...You've just signed our deaths, Warren." 

Kise snapped to attention, biting his lip.

"That guy back there..." Erik mumbled. "I know who he is... he's a gang member."

A bit of silence followed as 'Warren' weighed the pros and cons of what that could insinuate. With the click of a tongue, Warren shifted in his seat and remarked. "So?"

Eric was sweating under his hand that tightly clutched to the steering wheel. 

"You don't understand. You mess with one dog, you get the whole pack. And since you wouldn't fucking let him go... the gang's gonna have a target on our backs." He explained.

People who don't understand certain situations... shouldn't speak at all.

Kise let out a sigh. He could practically hear a nervous gulp run down Warren's throat as he came to realize just how badly of a position he just put them in. "I... Uh- What do we do now?" 

For a while, nothing was said, only the sound of the car filled in as an answer.

Taking a quick glance behind himself, Erik noticed at the corner of his eye was Kise. The blond boy was looking towards the ground with a gentle expression like he was sleeping.

His expression hardened, and as subtly as he could, he looked towards his friend and brought a finger to his lips.

The idea was easy. There was no way in the amount of time they abducted him that anyone would've noticed the gang member was missing. All they needed to do was to kick him out of the car, which would be easy as long as everyone cooperated.

Braking to a stop, he set his car into park and slipped his hand into his pocket, expecting to grab onto the handle of his gun.

But as he searched, Erik found it to be empty. The handgun he had slipped into his belt pocket before they left was nonexistent. A breath pushed through his lips, sounding loud and shaky as he twirled his fingers around the empty space. Where could it have gone?

He searched amongst his seat, frantic of the seconds passing as he considered the growing impatience of the danger that sat in his back seat. 

And in the midst of his search, he paused. An unexplainable thought crossed his mind.

Back on the street when he had his gun trained on Kise, he noticed how the boy kept his arms raised for an uncomfortable amount of time. It must've strained him to hold it up for so long. 

The faintest sight he caught of Kise dropping his arms was when he turned his back to go to the car. That was the moment he placed his gun into his belt pocket... or at least he thought he did.

His blood ran cold. 

Erik shot his head to the back and in an instant, a white flash of gunpowder brushed past his face. An ear-piercing noise drummed into his brain and shattered the front window into multiple small pieces.

"Shit!" Erik cursed and ducked to the left. The glass shattered onto their laps at the impact of the bullet.

As they cowered in their seats, Kise watched as the fresh smoke left the point of the gun. His right hand jittered as he held the weapon. Unbeknownst to him, his body was trembling from the recoil.

He let out a shaky breath as he dropped his hand back to his side. The gun felt weightless prior to the huge amount of pressure the bullet made on its release. Kise wiped a layer of sweat from his forehead and gave a crooked smile. In a low hum, he enquired. "Can I choose our destination?"  
__

"Rise Ryouta, on the account of attempting to murder an off duty officer and citizen. Welcome to Prison."

Kise sighed in relief as he stepped into the prison walls. How thankful he was for the two men to cooperate with fabricating the situation. He couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

As the doors to the outside closed, he was greeted with many wandering eyes. Some out of curiosity, predatory, and to his disappointment, familiarity. Life in prison was not going to be pleasant with other rivaling gangs. Kise's best hope to surviving was to hopefully come across a couple of Kaijo members in this hell hole.

He took a quick scan of how many people he recognized. 

From his view, there were about 10 people, all members from Touou. The others he weren't sure about. There were no hints or bodily signs that eluded the others to being gang members, but that didn't mean safety. 

To have over 10 people of the same gang in one prisoner spelled trouble. With that amount, there was a possibility that they had already monopolized the prison before Kise even stepped foot onto its grounds. And if that was the case, he would be at a huge disadvantage.

Kise was then brought out of his daydream when he heard the sound of prison bars sliding against the floor. At the corner of his eyes, he took note of another inmate looking at him curiously, presumably the person he'd be rooming with. 

With two guards holding his arms in a deathlike grip, he felt the weight on his hands lighten as they began to unshackle him.

Once his wrists could breathe Kise was immediately pushed into the cell. He scowled in surprise, losing his balance and crashing onto the floor. As the cell slid close, he was greeted with some unexpected help. 

"Hey... You okay there?" 

Looking back up, Kise was suddenly taken aback to be greeted with an unfamiliar face. With shoulder-length dark hair that was pulled back to a small ponytail, his prison mate had risen from the comfort of his bunk bed and bent down to help him up. Without a word being returned, he was swept off the floor and helped onto the lower bunk.

Kise eyed him suspiciously and turned away. "Thanks... I guess." He mumbled, and to his misfortune, the man decided to take the comfort of sitting beside him. 

Taking a subtle glance back, the man gave a cheeky smile and leaned forward to give Kise a better view. "I'm Shogo." He stated. A bright smile was plastered on his face, but he knew it was all for show.

Kise nodded in response, almost resisting any attempt of starting a conversation with this guy. It was difficult to tell if Shogo was just too stupid to read his body language or if he was doing it on purpose. With each passing second, he'd lean further and further to the point it seemed he'd fall over.

This guy had confusing energy around himself. For a second Kise wanted to crack a small giggle but turned away before it could happen. He was in prison, after all, any sign of weakness would be greatly exploited, and it was too soon to predict what his cellmate was capable of. 

"I'm Kise. Kise Ryouta." he finally answered and scooted away.

Shogo seemed to get the point of his attitude and his usual smile faltered a bit to a simpler one. Repositioning himself to look directly at Kise, his body language showed no interest in slowing down their conversation.

"Since we're going to be roommates and all, I'd like to get to know you better... And because we may be here for a while... I for sure know that I am."

He gave a small chuckle as he spoke. If he and Shogo were truly going to be here a while, he had no doubt that whatever the guy had done would probably be gang-related or something up to par.

Kise looked back to the larger man and it sparked an idea. 

If he wanted to talk so much, it wouldn't hurt to get him to spill some information.

Kise hummed and sat back, giving a quick stretch. "Be here for a while? Forgive me but you hardly look like you could do anything... life-threatening." Which was a complete lie. The first rule of crime is to never base a person off what is on the surface. Although, it seems to be effective against riling people up. Despite the signs.

As expected, Shogo gave a click of his tongue and challenged his statement. Leaning forward he arched his brows as if offended. "I really look that unthreatening? Believe me, despite how I act I'm not doing it because I think you're stronger than me." 

Kise smiled and repositioned a leg onto the bed. "Prove it."

Shogo closed his eyes and gave a devilish smile, different from the ones he had before. He ran a hand through his dark raven hair and flashed an odd expression.

"I got many ways... Just depends on how you want it, Kise." As he opened his eyes, there seemed to be some sort of haziness to them.

Kise raised a brow and placed a hand over his chest unconsciously.

Without warning, Shogo placed a hand onto his thigh and gently slid his fingers up his orange pants. He jolted in surprise but watched as the fabric creased along the movement of his cellmate's palm, stopping as he grazed the elastic band around his hip.

"You know Kise... You look too gentle for a guy. Cute too. I'll tell you what... you can turn around and sink into this bed. And I'll teach you the only way you'll ever have fun in prison." 

Kise moved away, realizing his back was pressed against the ladder that connected their two bunk beds. Corning him, Shogo gave a hard swallow as he towered over his cellmate.

"When your tight little ass takes me in, you can tell me then if I'm so unthreatening."

He was breathing heavily, almost on the urge of panting. On a whim, Shogo's hand pulled down the elastic, exposing the silky skin that was protected by his clothes. Before showing anything too revealing, Kise immediately bent his knee upward and kicked him back with full force.

He pulled up his pants and curled into a protective ball, trying to hide his obvious disgust with an unreadable expression. 

This guy was sex hungry. 

To be fair, it was better than being stuck with someone of a rivaling gang but it still meant he'd have to fend for himself every waking second.

Faking an amused smile, Kise spoke. "I'm not that desperate Shogo. Either way, it sounds like a win-win situation for you."

Shogo let out a proud laugh and in a flash, his chipper attitude returned. If it hadn't been for the bulge which protruded from underneath his orange pants, he would've seemed unfazed by their last conversation. "Can yah' blame me? I haven't seen the outside for years. If I see something remotely sexy you better expect me to fuck it raw." He stated and flashed an odd expression his way.

Kise rolled his eyes and shivered at the thought of just how far gone this man was. "Alright, any other options you got?"

Shogo nodded and his shoulders slumped a bit before he continued.

"Two. We could have our customary pushup contest, winner takes a choice of which bunk they want. It's a bit of a thing we do to test who's the stronger person." 

Kise raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Sounds like a weak thing to do."

Shogo's expression showed that he was a bit upset. "Hey, if you wanna get fucked over by messing with a big dog then do whatever the hell you want. I'll let you know that's the quickest way to becoming someone's bitch. But the most powerful dudes here know to avoid a fight they'll surely lose." 

In response, he only shrugged. To be honest that philosophy wasn't stupid. Testing people's strength right from the beginning would be a helpful way to work around anyone to steer clear of. Plus, if Kise could pull off a good stunt, Shogo would be sure to not mess with him.

He let out a hum before standing up and stretching. "Alright alright, Option 2 it is. Now, who's going first?" He asked. At the corner of Kise's eye, he could see the man trailing his back as his shirt rose and stretched in different directions. Which he didn't mind. Being aroused during a contest would mean he had the lead.

Shogo raised a hand toward him and leaned back. "Ladies first~"

Kise merely scoffed before he got himself into position. With his hand firmly placed on the ground, he closed his eyes and started counting 1. 2.. 3...

Minutes ticked by as he got down to his 100th pushup. His voice was growing tired and his arms became weary of the amount he was doing at once without stops. All he could hear was the exhales of his voice as he pushed forward.

In an attempt to rest, Kise slowed down to catch a breath and realized that it wasn't only him exhaling so hard. Shogo was also breathing rather heavily, which was odd considering he thought that their contest would be back to back.

Not breaking his count, he peered behind himself to see what his cellmate was doing. 

And in a faze of regret, he caught sight of Shogo peering at him on the lower bunk, with his hand vigorously shaking in a back and forth motion inside his pants.

He nearly stopped his pushups and felt his face grow hot in embarrassment and anger. "Are you kidding me Shogo!? You're disgusting!" Kise closed his eyes and looked the other way as his pushups became shaky.

A deep and exhausted chuckle left Shogo's lips, and now that he was aware, Kise could make out small squelching noises of him masturbating. "You were the one who started making all those sweet noises~ I should be the one angry at you for tempting me so much." He said. Biting his lip, it seemed he took Kise's embarrassment as an invitation to be even more indiscreet.

Kise scrunched up his face, unable to block the incoherent moaning coming from his cellmate's voice. Trying his best to count, he got to 150 push-ups so far.

250 push-ups. 

250 push-ups and Kise called it a day after growing intensively tired and Shogo threatening to start beating off again after just climaxing.

He pulled himself off the ground and let out a few coughs. There was now a sickening wet patch of semen that was ejected right onto the floor and in front of the bed thanks to the pervert.

Kise was for sure going to demand the top bunk.

It took him a few moments to catch his breath before he could properly stand. He looked over to Shogo, only to find him already up and off the bed but his mind was too hazy to see his figure walking towards him.

"Okay, Shogo... I got 250... Now it's- it's your turn to start-" and as he tried to finish, all the wind was knocked from his stomach. In a flash, Shogo immediately punched him in the face, causing him to fall back onto the floor. 

His eyes went blurry as his hands met the ground to stop his fall. "W-What are doing!? Stop-" He was cut off as the larger man grabbed his hair and slammed his head onto the floor.

Catching his breath, Kise felt his wrists being tightly restrained by a strong grip and as his eyes met Shogo, he knew instantly. Shit.

Kise cornered himself into an inescapable situation.

Shogo wanted him to get tired. He wanted him to think that all he knew was sex...

'The first rule of crime is to never base a person off what is on the surface.'

And Kise broke the rule he knew so well.

A dark laugh left the inmate's lips with more than just lust behind it, or even intelligence. There was pride in that chilling laughter. 

Shogo knew he won.

Brushing away his blond strands of hair, Shogo leaned in gave placed his lips onto his neck, gently kissing the place where his skin was smoothest. A weird sensation ran down his spine but he could only try and move his head an inch as the feel of his tongue lapped against him.

He tried to squeeze his eyes shut and pretend that he wasn't feeling anything. But he was tensing up as his heart began to quicken. He opened his eyes to catch the silhouette of Shogo leaning towards his ear. 

And with a silken deep voice, he whispered.  
"Welcome to Prison, Kise Ryouta." and a strong hand pulled down the elastic band of his pants.


End file.
